Rare Rose
by trickymidnightdreamer
Summary: Draco has just had his sevententh birthday and has recieved his inheritance from his mothers side. He is part Veela. So now he has to bond with his mate before six months are up or fall into a coma forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I own the plot nothing else and I make no money from this.  
  
A.N. I know, I know, another Draco story and Veela fic at that but I can't help it, he has caught my attention. So hope you like it.  
  
Draco sat in the headmasters office with his father, waiting. It was just after Draco's birthday and his Veela inheritance had kicked in from his mothers side. So now he was at Hogwarts to arrange for him to get his own set of rooms away from the rest of the Slytherins. So he could have a place for him and his future mate, incase they were from a differnt house. He wasn't trilled about having a life time partner, but he knew it was useless fighting it, but he atleast had had time to prepare while his mate, unless Slytherin, wouldn't have any time at all, since once he found them he wasn't going to let him go. He just hoped his mate was willing because he didn't what to put up the effort to woo them.  
Finally the old coot walked in with the normal irritating twinkle in his eye. Draco really didn't mind the man so much but he did have the habbit of knowing too much for his own good. Malfoy Sr. gave one of the Malfoy trademark snears before addressing the man, "Hellow Dumbledore how nice it is to see you," Draco could feel the sarcasm dripping from his fathers comment.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, I am sure." looking ar Draco. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Shaking his head Draco tuned out the back and forth mind games they were playing and imagined who his mate could be. Startin with Slytherin, Draco narrowed it down to two exceptable mates, Pansy and Blaise. Then going to Ravenclaw he was able to pick another two he wouldn't mind, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Skipping totally over hufflepuff, he went to Gryffindors. He may have been on their side though the whole war but he still didn't like how stupid and rash they could be, not to mention stubborn. Though some of them would be ok like that Irish Finnigan, or possible one of the Patil twins.  
Seeing his father get up, Draco followed. His godfather had somehow sneaked in while he wasn't paying attention and he was now leading them out of the room. Nodding a goodbye to Dumbledore he followed his father who was following Professor Snape. After several twist and turns they were infront of a portrait of a sleeping dragon and a beautiful little veela girl. Snape said the password loud enough so Draco could hear, "Life Bond". Stepping inside he was very pleased. It was larger then the Slytherin common room but it was much more cozy There was a huge fire place surrounded by couches and chairs. There was two desks one a very dark brown almost black while the other was a golden brown. The walls were sea blue and there is a window door leading to the balcony.  
  
"Well Draco I will leave you now, inform me when you find your mate. Lets hope to Merlin its a pureblood, I couldn't stand the shame of a mixed blood in the family," Looking at Snape, "Care to have a cup of tea before I leave."  
  
"Of corse what are friends for, My rooms?"  
  
"Thats fine with me. Goodbye son," with that both men headed out the room.  
  
Sighing his father was never one for long goodbyes. Selecting a big plush chair to sit in Draco went back to day dreaming. He still had a month before the other students arrived and he was going to enjoy the time alone and free from annoying people trying to grope him and get his attention. He knew it was only his mates touch he could stand and untill he found them he would have to wait.  
  
A.N. So what do you think please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. the arrival

Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
It was finally the day the rest of the students would be returning and he was nervous. What ifs, were flooding his thoughts, like what if his mate was muggle born or what if they weren't even going to this school. He was very nervous and if he wasn't a Malfoy, he would have been shaking in his Dragon hide boots. However being a Malfoy he looked rather composed and sure of himself.  
Looking though his dresser drawer, Malfoy picked a pair of black leather pants and a tight body fitting shirt to go under his robs. He did have to look good for his mate if, no when, they fell for him. Ever since his sixth year he had stopped gelling back his hair so it now fell alittle past his ears. He had an eyebrow ring, much to his fathers annoyance, that looked like a snake. All and all he radiated sex appeal, only part of it from his Veela charms.  
Heading down to the Great Hall he went to his usual seat and waited for his friends and everyone else to arrive. He looked at the enchanted sky watching the clouds slowly float by. He was still like this when he caught the most delectable scent. It reminded him of oranges and strawberries combined. Looking at the door, Draco waited for his mate to enter. As the door was opening his heart stopped. There in front of him was the Golden trio. How could this be, was racing though his mind. He didn't know which one it was but he knew it was one of them. He took all he had to not jump up and find out who it was and kiss them silly. Not hungry after all, Draco headed out of the room to catch Dumbledore before he entered the Great Hall for the feast. He needed help and the old man was the one to figure out what to do.  
  
A.N. yeah for me another chapter up. I was going to continue but I desided to stop to give you a chance to choose who Dracos mate will be. I was origonally planning on Ron but I have ideas for Hermione Harry or Ron so you can pick. Just write one of there names in a review and the most votes gets to be Dracos mate. 


	3. Surprise attack and answers

A.N. Ok when I desided to write this chapter I counted a even ten each for Ron and Harry and none for Hermione. So since I really wanted to write the chapter I am going to pick Ron since I already have one Veela fic with Harry and would probably confuse the two. So sorry about all those who wanted it to be harry but after I finish Veela dreams I am planning on writing another if people are interested.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I just like messing with the charaters.  
  
Draco raced passed his fellow students, completely ignoring when Pansy yelled his name. He was just intime to stop the headmaster but had to wait a few miniutes to catch his breath. Dumbledore smiled and waited for Draco. He had a feeling what this was about but he kept silent. Finally able to talk and breath at the same time, Draco told Dumbledore his news, "Sir I sort of know who my mate is?"  
  
"Sort of, young Malfoy?" Dumbledore said with his normal playing way.  
  
"Yes well you see I narrowed it down to three." Draco said not looking into the old mans eyes.  
  
"And may I ask who they are."  
  
"Well...its Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter. I could tell that one of them was my mate but they were standing so bloody close I couldn't tell which one with out going over there and probably jumping on one of them."  
  
"Hmm, this is quite interesting. I take it your not willing to wait to find out gradually are you?"  
  
Blushing slightly Draco shook his head no, "I don't think I can hold out much longer, I need to feel them and be close to them."  
  
"Very well Draco, I will have you wait in my office while the feast is taking place and then I will bring the three of them in here to sovle one problem hopefully, agreed?"  
  
Draco nodded, which caused the headmaster to smile and head toward the feast. While waiting Draco kept remembering the smell of his mate and he was starting to get very excited. Who would have guessed just one smell could turn Draco on so much. Finally, to his relief the door swung open to three very confused faces. Being in such close proximity, his sences were all pointing to one very hot and adorable red head. At first he was tring to hold himself back from jumping on the very curious and suspicios boy but finally he gave up. He left his seat and was hugging, kissing and groaping him befor any one knew what was happening. His charms were on as high as they could go which inturn was causing Ron to respond, and the others look at him like they would jump him any miniute.  
Somehow Dumbledore regained his composure and pulled the stuggling Veela and red head apart. "Mister Malfoy please remove the charm you have up," Looking at Harry and Hermione, "and as for you two you can leave."  
  
Confused at what had just happened they were about to protest when they looked at the Headmaster. His eyes still held its twinkle but it was ovious it was serious. Before they left however Dumbledore wispered to Hermione, "Oh and I suggest looking up Veelas."  
  
Nodding Hermione pulled a very reluctant Harry out of the room. Ron was inbetween lust and wanting to trow up, so insteade he desided to sit down and glare at Draco instead. Draco had let his attraction down some but he still had to be restrained from jumping on Ron. Sighing Dumbledore said a spell so that Draco was tied to one of the chairs by an invisible rope.  
  
"Ron I am sure you are confused to why I had you summoned here, or as to what just happen. So first of all do you know what a Veela is," Dumbledore said as he sat down.  
  
"Um kinda...I saw some during the Quittich champion match a few years ago. (sorry I am too lazy to look for the name of it in the book, that and I want to finish the chapter.) But I don't really know much about them." Ron said as he was starting to have a suspicious feeling.  
  
"Yes well as it turns out our Draco happens to be part Veela. Just as normal veelas have a mate that they love and stay with there whole life, so will he."  
  
"Ok fine but why are you talking to me and not the poor girl who has to be stuck with him," At this Draco let out what sounded to be a sob.  
  
Looking over towards Draco he was shocked to find his arch enemy crying. He couldn't stand any one crying and this was far worse since the only thing he ever saw from Draco was anger. Looking at Dumbledore for help he only got one of his knowing looks. Finally it clicked, why the three of them were called, why Draco ponced on him, why Harry and Hermione was sent away, and finally why Draco was crying at Ron comment. Groaning, Ron was at a lose to do. He hated Draco with all his being but by some twist of fate he was suppose to his mate for life. Fate was a very cruel trickster. Finally he asked Dumbledore the question he needed to know, "What does this mean and why me."  
  
To his surprise it wasn't the headmaster who answered it was a very teary eyed Draco, "It means that me and you share a bond, and I wont allow anyone to ruin that. I can't hurt you and will try to do what ever it take to make you happy. I also have to be near you as much as possible. Finally if you don't except and bond with me before six months are up I will go into a coma for the rest of my life."  
  
"What that can't be true," asked a very shocked Ron.  
  
"I am afraid it is. If you are willing we have a few rooms set aside for you and Draco. There is a common room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Also you would be free of class for the week so that you may get to know each other alittle better since you have, how we say, not gotten along in the past. What do you say."  
  
"Really? No class for a week? But still I don't know, its just kinda wierd, and my last question wasn't answered, why me?"  
  
"Because you are special, and beautiful and funny and cute and sweet and perfect, " Draco easily answered.  
  
Ron began to blush at this, he was alway used to being second best, First by his older brothers and then by Harry so Draco saying he was special and all the other things meant something to him even if it was from Malfoy, "Fine I will give it a try but if I don't like it or things get to wierd I am going back to Gryffindor towers, Okay?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and looked at Draco who had the largest smile on his face, "I am going to release you if you promise to leave Mr. Weasley alone for now, and show him your rooms."  
  
"I promise, but can hold I hold your hand then?" the question was being directed at the stunned redhead.  
  
"I guess if you don't jump me again," with this Dumbledore let up the spell and Draco had Rons hands in his so fast none of them had a chance to blink.  
  
"Come on, I want you to see the rooms, they are amazing, but not as amazing as you," this caused Ron to blush but followed the blond boy anyway. Things were very wierd and for some reason he felt they were only going to get wierder.  
  
A.N. So what did you think. Any good? well any thoughts are appreciated, so review review review. 


	4. Passwords

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Ron could feel the heat from Draco's hand as they walked, but he tried to ignore the feeling that was building up in him, from it. He was strait, he had to be, he liked girls. He always had, so nothing changed that, not even being Draco's mate. 'How could this happen' was begining to repeat itself in his head. He may have been excited about getting out of class at first but now he was begining to worry about the situation.  
He was Malfoys mate, which meant he couldn't pick who he wanted to marry or even date for that matter. Shouldn't it be a girl who Draco is attracted to, not him. Pulling slightly from Draco grasp got him no where since Draco simply held him tighter. Looking over at the blond, he saw a a very determined Veela, "You said I could hold your hand," Draco pouted.  
"All right, all right, just stop looking at me like that," Ron said giving in.  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked innocently  
  
"Like you are about to jump me, and are we there yet, we have been walking for ages," Ron complained.  
  
"We have only been walking for a few minutes and I do want to jump you, especially since you are adorable when you whine."  
  
"I wasn't whining and I AM NOT ADORABLE, NOW LET MY HAND GO!" Ron yelled as he tried to pull his arm away for the second time. This however only caused Draco to be pulled closer to him and letting go of his hand, he then wrapt his arm around his waist, Draco smiled triuphantly, "Your right I like this better."  
  
"Thats not what I meant and you know it." Ron said as he tried to pull away.  
  
"I know but I like it better this way but I will let you go for a kiss." Draco said hopefully.  
  
"What! You got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope, one kiss and I will leave you alone for the rest of the day and tommorow," Draco said while giving Ron a pouting face and crossing his fingers.  
  
Ron walked quietly for a few minutes before nodding, "Fine if it gets you to leave me alone."  
  
Draco just smiled before pushing Ron up against the wall and began kissing him passonately. At frist Ron tried to resist but soon his defences began to give and he was returning the kiss. Draco's tounge trailed Rons bottom lip and was soon given entry. Savoring the taste of his mate he explored every bit of his mouth, not wanting this to end.  
After a few minutes of ravishing his mates mouth he was finally pushed away. Ron looked confused and stunned. He had been expecting a little peck, at the most, not a full blown, mouth open, passionated kiss. Shacking his head, Ron began walking away from Draco heading toward the direction they had been traveling, trying to ignore the smirking veela.  
  
"You should stop before you get your self lost. Also we are here," Draco said pointing to the painting.  
  
"Oh, fine, hurry up and say the password so I can get some sleep." Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Cheer up love, everything will be fine once you accept we are meant to be together and we bond. That will be fun, I can't wait to see you under me and moaning by name. Yup that is going to be great, you and me forever." said a very giddy Draco.  
  
"Just say the password and let me in, oh and thanks for the mental picture, its not what I wanted to be thinking about before going to bed."  
  
"Strang, thats exactly what I want to think about when I go to bed, not to mention in my dreams, oh those will be fun."  
  
"Draco, password NOW!" Ron ordered.  
  
Giving in Draco finally said the password and as soon as the portrait opened, Ron rushed in. He ignored the room around him and headed to the bedrooms, where he easily found his and shut the door behind him. Draco had guessed that would happen and had been stalling so that he could be with his mate longer. Sighing, Draco walked toward his own room, knowing that the only way he would have his mate for awhile, was in his dreams.  
  
A.N. so what do you think? Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I really love it. 


End file.
